Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{2}{3}-3\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {3} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {3} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{1}{3}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{1}{3}$